The Abstract
The Abstract are a collection of beings residing within Xy'nthlr, outside the veils of Reality. History Little to nothing is known of The Abstract, or how long they've "existed". What is known, however, is that each individual member was once a living being of some form. At some point in their lives, they were torn from the fabric of space and time, cast out into the Nothingness beyond. In the process, they're transformed into vastly different beings, both in body and mind. A few have been recorded as having been summoned through rituals within Reality, though they eventually fade back into Xy'nthlr. Abilities and Traits While many things vary among The Abstract, there are some common features here and there. First and foremost would their near-lack of emotion. Secondly, many either cover their face in some way (for various reasons) or even do not have a face at all. Finally, most Abstract have a neutral color as their primary color. From there on out, however, an Abstract can vary in an infinite number of ways. Some are generally humanoid, others are more alien and eldritch. They can be summoned through certain rituals, though very few know of them. Due to the fact they they don't "exist", they eventually fade back into the nothingness, though they can be resummoned an infinite number of times. Most, if not all members of The Abstract, carry some form of Psychokinesis. This can include: *Shapeshifting *Transmutation *Telepathy **Draining one's sanity (See the second paragraph below) *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Phasing through matter *Creating illusions *Levitation *Clairvoyance *Astral Projectory *Non-elemental manipulation of the fabrics of the universe (Or "Magicks", as some would call it.) Members of The Court possess all of the above mentioned abilities, though many of them have their own preferences or styles of usage. Every other member of The Abstract has only a select few of those. Many of The Abstract bear the ability to affect the mind of outsiders/"mortals" in some way. The most common form of telepathic assault is the ablility to drain one's sanity. This power takes effect when someone gazes at their form, and intensifies if they look at the face or eyes (or at least, where either one of them should be). One can tell if they fall prey to this if the eyes (or mouths, and in some case, other parts) emit an acidic-green light. Defeating these creatures can restore some of an outsider's sanity.The Court also have the ability to telepathically influence a "mortal" being's mood, which is separate from their sanity. Some may feel mirth or pride, others fear or resentment. It is, however, possible to resist these influences. Social Structure and Interactions Many individuals usually mind about their own business, as they have no "true" government. Their lack of emotion and seems to a major reason for this, as there're hardly any conflicts between fellow netherworlders. While The Court appears to be the main political party of the domain, it doesn't seem as though their race has any interest in politics . However, they do strive to maintain order within their home. The Abstract posses a military of sorts, which patrols the pocket dimension and subdues any uninvited visitors. However, many warriors within this faction usually lack a sense of personal identity, or have abandoned them at some point. A number of creatures roam these realms as well, bearing intelligence typically found within an animal. These can be tamed to act as "hounds", so to speak. They have little to no interest in politics, nor do they care much for conquest. They're all scholars at heart, preferring to gather knowledge and intelligence. As such, many act as scouts, spies, researchers, scientists, and other related occupations. However, they possess little to no morals, and have been known for conducting gruesome experiments. Known Members The Court The ruling body of the plane, and by far the most powerful of the Abstract. *Dathachuri * The Shattered (leader) *The Headless Mistress *Ztyx "The Reserved" Abstract that retain some portion of their former, worldly selves. While none of whatever information they knew of is lost, a good chunk of their personality, emotions, memories, and even very powers are discarded. They're somewhat the "middle class" of The Abstract. Some "Citizens" bear a name or title, regardless if they bore it in "life" or after their transformation. If any of them ever had any sort of power, they might retain them (though they'll be significantly weakened). In exchange for said power, many Reserved have at least one power or trait of Psychokinesis. An individual Reserved alone cane prove to be a substantial opponent when in combat, extending many of the "subspecies'" own powers However, they are not as powerful as members of The Court or their Champions. Many Reserved act as an aid or employee to them in some way. Some are mere servants, others act as scribes and spies, and a few serve as bodyguards and commanding officers. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and follow their own strategies. * An unknown Reserved, described as a "skeleton caked with clockwork". He serves The Headless Mistress as a steward, and has been known to speak in riddles, poems, and paradoxes. * Seers: Beings that collect, sort, and guard information. They are often seen as robed figures donning blank masks. There are some that have an identity of sorts, retaining some portion of their names. Many of them utilize magicks, often (non-)Elemental ones. They're often found at The Cold City and The Hollow Place, though they have been spotted in other parts as well. * The Shattered's Bride: While they are married, their relationship is far from romantic. While The Shattered prefers experiments of the mind and of the physical plane, Its spouse likes to pluck at one's heart stings. She, like It, can shapeshift and create illusions, often using a feminine form (though she has taken on masculine ones on occasion). She's described as a flirtatious entity, using her powers to invoke some kind of emotion or reaction to her. She has a habit of toying around with people's hearts, desires, and moralities. As of yet, her true title and/or name is unknown. Known types of military "subspecies" These are essentially the main military forces of the realm. There has been speculation that they are artificial and not "ascended" as some Abstract. *'Equex': Armored, knight-like beings that patrol the realm. They have heads shaped like that of featureless helmets. * Souertiv: Crystalline entities that can bend and manipulate the light around them. They're generally humanoid in shape, though they do possess limited shapeshifting abilities. They can turn invisible, form blades and spikes on their bodies, or channel light into lasers. They're commonly found within Dathachuri's Gardens. * Murab: Colored shadow-like entities. Unlike Wisps, they have a default shape or form. They can become two-dimensional beings, allowing them to escape harm and avoid taking damage. However, they cannot attack in that state, and as such, must return the third dimension for offensive tactics. They're found within Dathachuri's domain. A number of "bestial" Abstract The "wildlife" of Xy'nthlr. *'Tsivanic:' Described as a morbid mix of bird and insect. Although weak and small, they tend to swarm their enemies. * Priztrikh: Shark-like entities with mandibles instead of jaws. Their bodies are practically covered in eyes, always watching for prey or intruders. They're found within the "waters" of The Sea of Nothing. * Wisps: Beings without definite shape, they appear as clouds of mist and light. Dispute appearing to be gaseous beings, they do contain solid matter within them, allowing for them to deal (or take) damage and grab objects. They're often found within Dathachuri's garden. * Wryms: A massive behemoth, described as a mix between a worm and a dragon. They possess multitudes of eyes and bear a pair of mandibles beneath a swarm of tendrils. They often lay beneath the dunes of The Lurking Sands. * Omukh: Spider-like entities roaming The Old Mists. While they lack faces, they do have fangs. The "venom" doesn't usually kill most beings, but it can impair their motor functions and senses. The Champions: Creatures belonging to each member of The Court. They are believed to be the most powerful beings in the realm, next to their masters themselves. * The Uludrakogpt: The Shattered's personal "pet" and Champion. Described as a grotesque mix between dragon, spider, and octopus. Considered to be the most powerful of the Champions. * The Hundred-Hander: A being best described as a black mass covered in nothing but swarms of extending arms. Some arms tend to vary in terms of design. Some possess crab-like pincers, others Ash Bear-like claws, and some ending in tendrils. Some arms are covered in eyes, others covered in spikes. Some are as thin as sticks, others as large as a Spiny Stone Abe's. Some hands wielded weapons, others fired Elemental blasts instead. Each arm is different in some way (minor or major) from the other 99 arms. It serves as Ztyx's Champion. * The Executioner: A massive entity created by The Headless Mistress. It is described as a behemoth made of several corpses of various species stitched together. The creature is often seen wielding a massive ax or twin-sided scythe. It is also said to shoot bursts of electricity from its hands. However, it was not always believed to be some mindless beast. It has been known for being able to speak clearly, and was also literate as well. At one point, it was even said that it questioned one of his maker's decisions, suggesting a keen level of intelligence. If the rumors are true, it maybe the most intelligent of The Champions. * The Obnotvhyck: Whilst the other members of the Court possess one Champion, Dathachuri holds two. The first is a vaguely dragonfly-like entity, with some chameleon aspects to it. It possesses the elements of Light and Shadow, allowing it to change its colorscheme, absorb light, and fire lasers at its enemies. It also possesses elasticity, allowing it to bend and stretch its shape. * The Inufelyx: The second Champion of Datahchuri. It is a crystalline entity, vaguely resembling a large feline (such as a panther, lion, or tiger). It possesses a horn on its forehead, which it uses to fire bolts of Spellbinder vision at its targets. Much many residents of Dathachuri's Gardens, it possess some power over Light and Shadow. Appearances *Through The Mirror (first appearance, not mentioned by name) *''The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara'''' (not mentioned by name) *The Eyes of Dathachuri'' (Not mentioned by name) Trivia *The Abstract were influenced by the Nobodies from the Kingdom Hearts videogame series, as well as the Daedra of the Elder Scrolls series. A number of creatures and beings from the Cthulhu Mythos also had an influence on them. *The Champions are influenced by the following. **'The Uludrakogpt' was originally a nod to Cthulhu , the most infamous character of Lovecraft's works. However, to distance the creature from him, Ahpolki Inika added some spider-like traits to the monster. ***The last detail also alludes to an early concept he had for an Abstract, which would've been described as a horrid mix between a spider and a dragon. He's still considering the idea, though he doesn't have a place for it yet. **'The Hundred-Hander' was influenced by the Hekatonkheires (AKA The Hundred-Handers) from Greek Mythology. This alludes to Ztyx's influences as well, that being Mythology in general. **'The Executioner' is inspired by the boss of the same name from Alice: Madness Returns. It is also a nod to Frakenstien's monster . **'The Obnotvhyck' is influenced by the Jabberwocky, a creature appearing in the nonsense poem of the same name. The chameleon known for its camouflage, whereas the dragonfly is theorized to perceive the most colors out of any organism on Earth. Part of its name is derived from "Tonbo", which is Japanese for "dragonfly". **'The Inufelyx' actually spawned from an inside joke between users Bioniclechicken and Ahpolki Inika. BC once joked about pairing Datahchuri up with Unikitty (a character from The LEGO Movie), due to their obsessions with colour. As for the name, it a combination of the prefix Uni- (meaning "one") and Felis (Latin for "cat/thief") * Many of the words in their language are difficult or downright impossible to pronounce (properly). The main reason for this is that The Abstract rarely communicate vocally. Instead, they rely heavily on telepathy, of which their language is built around. While their "tongue" also appears in written dialect, it doesn't really help pronounce the words any better. Category:Society Category:Organizations Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Sapient Species Category:Species